Precious by Depeche Mode 5927 not really
by EgoXrs
Summary: Gokudera's thoughts/words/emotions towards Tsuna. This isn't romance.


**A/N:** Ha, I just realized that songfics are not allowed in this site... *whistles*

This story has nothing to do with romance between Gokudera and Tsuna but if you feel otherwise, then believe otherwise! :D

It's always good to see things our own way when it comes to poetry, songs and literature. :3

Once more: underline words are the lyrics and the rest are **Gokudera's thoughts/words/emotions** towards **Tsuna**. ^^

* * *

Precious and fragile things

Need special handling

My God what have we done to you...

Words don't seem enough to voice our apologies Jyuudaime...

I undoubtedly know that words won't manage to reach through your heart...

We were all so naive in our attempt of purifying our motives that we never truly realized it was your soul being fouled by our mistakes...

We always tried to share

The tenderest of care

Now look what we have put you through...

Phoney thoughts, accompanied with delusive instincts; everything we so unquestionably pushed into your mind...

We were there for you but for the wrong reasons. We were holding your hand but for the false cause...

Our mistakes carved in your sweetest dreams... Our unwilling mendacity poisoning the blood in your veins...

Things get damaged

Things get broken

I thought we'd manage

But words left unspoken

Left us so brittle

There was so little left to give...

We were so stupid... thinking that everything was going to be alright... Believing that your soul was going to be healed...

We damaged something that was never going to be fixed...

We harmed the only thing that was going to salve our infected beings...

Our only salvation; our only hope...

Your only escape...

Angels with silver wings

Shouldn't know suffering

I wish I could take the pain for you...

We always knew that you were the one who rescued our pitiful existence... We always knew, yet we never managed to see this coming.

As if a savior that didn't succeed in withstanding the enemy's attacks, we saw you falling in the gap hopelessly and we somehow reckoned that you were going to be okay...

Yet here we are... Looking back at all our wrong deeds and wondering how things would be if... if...

If we had at least joined you in this fall... If we were the net that would keep you from bleeding.

If God has a master plan

That only He understands

I hope it's your eyes He's seeing through...

I don't know if you can hear my voice Jyuudaime...

I don't know if my words make any sense to your broken reasoning but if they can... I'd like to let you know that I'm still hopeful...

I'm hopeful for a future we're not able to see; I'm hopeful for some goals we're not able to reach...

I'm hopeful Jyuudaime and I pray you'd be hopeful along with me...

Things get damaged

Things get broken

I thought we'd manage

But words left unspoken

Left us so brittle

There was so little left to give...

Would you like me to stand by your side Jyuudaime? Would you like to confess your infallible sins to me? I promise that I'll hear you... I promise that I'll _listen_...

I'll be careful Jyuudaime... This time I'll be cautious and I'll let you be the reckless one; complimenting you each time you do a careless action.

I promise I'll receive it all Jyuudaime... Your hatred, your love... Everything you're hiding deep within your heart and everything you're so desperately trying to prove...

I promise I'll accept it all...

Just as long as you give me something Jyuudaime...

As long as our struggle takes the form of emotions; I'll accept it all...

I pray you learn to trust

Have faith in both of us

And keep room in your hearts for two...

I'm here Jyuudaime... I was always here and always will be...

Even if the sky neglects all of its stars, I'll still be here...

You know that I'm waiting for you Jyuudaime...

You know that my oxygen clings on your emotions and that your suffering damages greatly my internal system, making it hard to breathe...

Yet you know... You know that even when my lungs turn black, I'll still be here for you...

You know Jyuudaime... You know that I'll be waiting for you...

You know...

Things get damaged

Things get broken

I thought we'd manage

But words left unspoken

Left us so brittle

There was so little left to give...

I am not going to ask for forgiveness Jyuudaime...

These worthless words for remission never managed to match my way of thinking.

I can't say that I'm sorry... I can't spell that I'm regretful...

But I can... I can at least let you know Jyuudaime...

I can let you know that I am now aware... I am cognizant of the truth... I am conscious of your pain...

I know Jyuudaime... I know...

And I hope it's not too late...

I hope it's not too late for your redemption...


End file.
